For Good
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur Robinson finally starts his senior year in high school while Karena Edwards student teaches. When the mini-Doris trapped in Frankie's car escapes, their relationship is tested. It is up to Lillianna Hamato to free the couple from harm as Wilbur plans to call Karena his soulmate for good.
1. Wilbur: First Day of Senior Year

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the last story in the series: "For Good"! It does help if you read the other six stories first ("Catastrophe!," "Disaster!," "Trouble!," "Freshman Anxiety," "Psychic in the Light," and "Epidemic!"), but it's not exactly required. I have posted a preview of the story...a few months ago, but this is the real deal. So I hope you'll enjoy this one! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the song "All of This" by Shaimus***

* * *

**August 27, 2040**

WILBUR'S POV

_**Hey girl, whatcha doin'?**_

_**There's something in the kitchen that shouldn't be brewin'**_

_**Oh, hey! Step away**_

_**We should save our love for another day**_

I woke up listening to the first verse of a song my girlfriend introduced to me. It had been one of my favorites since, mainly because of the drums and the piano, and I decided to sing along to wake myself up even more.

_**But hey babe, you got me goin'**_

_**The kitchen's on fire and we're stuck in the oven**_

_**Oh, hoo! You should know**_

_**All of this makes me love you more**_

I got off the bed and took out my signature outfit from my drawers.

_**Hey, n' everything seems alright**_

_**And I know you will have me tonight**_

_**Take me where my heart says yes**_

_**But my mind will say no**_

_**Hey girl, you got me lover**_

_**The house burned down and we're running for cover**_

_**Hey, hoo! You should know**_

_**All of this makes me love you more**_

After putting my belt on, I fixed my hair, which was a little messy from last night as I jammed to the guitar solo. My cowlick that I had loved since I was born was perfected about halfway through the solo. I even sang along with the solo while putting my favorite pair of shoes on. I took my phone from the small desk next to my bed and stepped on the levitation platform to go to the lower ground while snapping my fingers to the beat.

_**Hey, n' everything seems alright**_

_**And I know you will have me tonight**_

_**Take me where my heart says yes**_

_**But my mind will say no**_

_**Mind will say no**_

I walked out of my room with my car keys and walked toward the dining room for breakfast.

**_Hey babe, you got me lover_**

**_The house burned down and we're running for cover_**

**_Hey, oh! You should know_**

**_All of this makes me love you more_**

I snapped my fingers again and jammed as I passed each family member, who cheered me on. Yes, it was my first day of senior year, and nothing was going to get in my way this time! I was going to get as much support as possible from my family and friends, and I, Wilbur Robinson, was determined to graduate high school with no worries.

_**All of this makes me love you more!**_

I couldn't help but scream the last bit of the song as I entered the dining room and took my seat next to my mom and Uncle Fritz.

"Well, you're really happy today," my mom, Franny Robinson said.

"What all can I say?" I replied with a smirk. "I'm finally a high school senior, I have a loving family, the best girlfriend I could ever have, a decent job, and a great future ahead of me."

"We're very proud of you, Wilbur," my dad, Cornelius said. "You'll do great."

"Have you decided if you're going to Todayland University?" my cousin-once-removed, Laszlo asked.

"I plan on applying," I answered, pointing a finger at him along with a smirk.

"How's Karena doing?" Tallulah, my other cousin-once-removed, asked.

"She's doing well. She told me she'll be student teaching this semester and then she graduates."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carl, my robot best friend, announced. "Breakfast is served."

A whole bunch of mini-Carls brought plates of waffles and fruit to everyone as Carl handed everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Can you pass the syrup please, Aunt Billie?" I asked.

"Coming to ya, Wilbur!" my great-aunt Billie answered as she steered her toy train to my side. I grabbed both the maple and the strawberry syrup and poured them over my waffles as we all talked about what we were going to do today. I was still thinking, unbelievably, that today was my first day as a senior at Todayland High School.

"Wilbur. Wilbur!"

My thoughts were interrupted when my mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you and Karena doing anything special today?"

"You know, that is an excellent question," I answered.

"No plans?" Grandpa Bud asked.

"Not yet."

"You always go out on your first day of school," Grandma Lucille chimed in. "Invite her over to dinner!"

"I'll have to see if she's busy or not," I replied. "She has her managing job, remember?"

"She's going to be very excited after graduating college," Uncle Gaston chimed in.

"I bet she is," I replied. "But why do you say that?"

"She's been tired lately." _She's been talking to Uncle Gaston lately? Who knew?_

"I'll talk to her about it," I replied as I took a bite of watermelon. Now that I thought about it, Uncle Gaston did make a good point; I had been seeing my girlfriend of three years, Karena Edwards, with bags under her eyes because of her job as an assistant manager at Denny's lately.

I took a glance at my phone to see that it was 7:45.

"I gotta go," I announced to my family. "I really don't wanna be late this time."

I heard a lot of my family saying "good luck" or "have a great time" as I walked out the door to head to the garage. After unlocking the garage door with my hand, I got in my navy blue car and took off toward Todayland. I've always loved driving in the city as I could see everything and appreciate what my dad, who people call the Father of the Future, did for everybody in the world.

As I drove without any sound, I had noticed that my girlfriend didn't call me this morning like she usually would. However, I shrugged it off and continued to drive without any worry; my girlfriend, who had these gorgeous green eyes and beautiful brunette hair and dressed like my mom, usually had a good reason to not call me as she has a busy life.

I approached Todayland High School after a five-minute drive and got my backpack and stuff out of the car after I parked. I walked in the school, giving everyone who passing by a high-five and approached my locker that was finally on the first floor. I had already decorated it ahead of time with pictures from my junior prom with my girlfriend. It was the best night of my life up to date. The love of my life in her teal, sparkling dress and I in my black tuxedo to match. We danced all night long, no matter the type of dance it was. And we gave each other quite a few pecks on the cheeks as we danced. I wished I could go back to that night just to hold her in my arms.

I got my stuff for my band class together and walked up the stairs toward the band room as "The Future Has Arrived" was playing on the intercom on all three floors. I had left my trumpet in the band room as we had band camp earlier this month, so I didn't have to worry about forgetting it at home. My classes for the rest of the next two days were interesting: I would be taking AP physics, trigonometry, and physical education today after band, and then chorus, astronomy, welding, and AP English. I had finished my history requirements in my junior year and was about to wrap up my electives requirements this year.

I opened the door, but then I dropped my books as I saw a familiar face in the band room: Karena Edwards, my girlfriend!

"Karena?"

"Hi, Wilbur!" my brunette girlfriend exclaimed as we hugged each other.

"You're student teaching in this classroom?" I asked.

"Yes! Amazing isn't it?" Karena paused as I saw Mr. Samuels behind her.

"I already told her she could possibly replace me when I retire," my band teacher said.

"You're retiring this year?" I asked, kind of saddened; Mr. Samuels was not only a great band teacher, but he was an epid color guard coach.

"Yes, Wilbur, I am. Back to the point. Miss Edwards has the potential to inspire students here, so here I am teaching her to be a great music teacher. She's student teaching chorus too."

"Oh wow," I said, taking it all in. "So what else are you teaching her?"

"Well, he has a photography class, a study hall, and a technology class," Karena explained. "I'm not a big photography whiz though...that's more of your field, Wilbur."

"Yeah, good luck in that," I replied.

"Well, you should probably get your stuff ready so that we can get this day started," my girlfriend said. "By the way, can you meet me in this classroom after school?"

"Sure thing, Miss Edwards." _Miss Edwards. That is going to be so weird calling my girlfriend that the entire semester._

I got my trumpet and music set up and took my seat in the back of the room. Our marching band theme this year was "The Lord of the Rings," and we spent pretty much the entire band camp just playing the music. Today was going to be the start of the marching experience.

"Hey there, Robinson!" I turned to see a friend I went to prom with this past May.

"Hey Rich!" I replied back, shaking his hand.

"Can you believe it's senior year?"

"That is an excellent question," I answered with a laugh.

"Same old Wilbur," Rich replied, and then looked toward the front. "Is that Karena?"

"Yep! I knew she was student teaching, but I didn't know it was this school."

"How do you feel?" my friend asked.

"Happy, but weird," I answered. "It's gonna be really weird calling her Miss Edwards."

"Because you've dated for so long?"

"Yeah." I paused thinking about my girlfriend. "What would you think if I told you I was going to pop the question at the end of the year?"

"What question?" Rich asked.

"You know...the question that takes you to the next chapter of your relationship?"

"It's up to you, Robinson. You've been dating her for a long time, so it makes sense, but whatever you want to do, I'll be supporting you."

"Thanks." I heard the bell rang, signifying that classes were now in session. We said the pledge of allegiance and then listened to the announcements of things that were happening around Todayland High School. There was already an announcement for the seniors to start applying for scholarships at whatever college they want to go to. I was definitely thinking about applying to Todayland University, but I wasn't sure when applications would be available. It would be something to ask my parents...or even Karena, about later. After announcements, Mr. Samuels stood up to do his usual welcome speech.

"Hi everyone," Mr. Samuels started to speak. "Welcome back to Todayland High School, and a very special welcome to the new freshmen. Of course, we have already met a couple weeks ago during marching band camp. You all have done extremely well in learning the music. I would also like to say that it's only the first day of the school year, and this marching band group is already the best one I have ever taught."

The seniors and juniors in the class cheered him on as a response to that compliment.

"Now, you all are probably wondering about this woman that is next to me." Karena rose out of her chair as he mentioned her. "This is Miss Edwards. She is a student teacher here at Todayland High School. She attends Todayland University and majoring in music education, which is why she's here today. So for all you seniors who want to go to Todayland University or major in education or music, I'd say she's the best representative you've got." He paused as he got his books together.

"Now, let's go outside and learn a march or two in our routine!"

* * *

**Expect Wilbur to 'sing' a lot in this story, by the way. ;) Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter or in "Saving the Future" (yes, this story is in progress, and it is a hit if you wanna check it out!)**


	2. Karena: Night in the City

**48 views on the first day of May?! I can't recall the last time I had that many views on the first day of a month, so thank you very much, especially if you've read "Freshman Anxiety." I have decided to update a new chapter in either story when the previous chapter gets at least 5 views instead of switching stories everyday. Since the most recent chapter of "Saving the Future" only has one view so far and the first chapter in this story has seven, I'm giving you this chapter :) So, enjoy reading this one! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

After my first student-teaching band class ended, the rest of the day was entertaining...that is, while I was sweaty in my red and black dress and curled hair. Mr. Samuels had a prep period, or an hour and a half long break to prepare for next class or to prepare for a performance. However, since it was the first day of school, we just sat around and chatted. We talked about all sorts of things: our favorite bands, our favorite movies, what I plan to do other than being a high school music teacher after graduating college, et cetera.

I even told him parts of my three-year relationship with Wilbur. When asked if I thought about marriage, I told him that I was going to wait until Wilbur was at least comfortable in college...that is, if we get married. Speaking of college, I wasn't sure of what Wilbur wanted to major in; however, he has told me over the years that he loves science and history, but he hates math. I had chuckled at his response that day, saying that he would have to get over his hatred of math if he wants his dream major. Wilbur Robinson then promised me that he would ask me for help if he needed it and if his dad wasn't around.

Other than that, I helped him plan the remaining marching routine for the first song in the "Lord of the Rings" marching show. As the first song was "The Bridge of Khazad-Dum," the ending form was going to be shaped like a bridge. We then started to plan for the second song, which was going to be "Minas Tirith," but we stopped at the halfway mark. I did know for sure that the last song that the band would play is "Requiem for a Tower." Mr. Samuels assured me that Abby Marks and the other drum major, whom he told me would be a surprise for later, would be the best drum majors he would ever have.

After the prep period was lunch time for about half an hour, so I took a trip to Starbucks in the new white flying car that I finally bought after a few years of saving money from my job. I ordered a hazelnut frappuccino to go along with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I had made at my apartment before the day started. Instead of sitting at the store like I usually do, I drove back to the school to eat in the classroom that I would be doing my work in-the band room on the third floor.

It was then that I realized I forgot to call Wilbur this morning...mainly because I was really excited about student-teaching instead of going to classes at Todayland University. Don't get me wrong; I love Todayland University, but after a few years, it becomes a drag, especially when I have a full-time job as an assistant manager. I can't wait to get out of that either. Anyway, Wilbur would be the one who would plan something after school, but tonight was going to be my deal; it was Wilbur's senior year in high school, and I wanted his final year to be special. I had called Franny, Wilbur's mother, about preparing a dance song for her son and I to dance to, and she agreed to help out in any way possible...that is, after we had the rest of the day to ourselves in the city.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, which signified that lunch was over. Mr. Samuels came in, and he told me that I would not have to worry about going through his photography class; my "B" days were to be spent with the chorus teacher, Mrs. White, who was also retiring at the end of the year. I wasn't sure what classes other than chorus she taught, however, so I had to wait until tomorrow. This class period was a study hall, so I had more time to think about what the rest of the day...and tomorrow, was going to be like.

Mr. Samuels gave his welcome speech to the students and introduced me to them, just like he did in first period, and he did the same thing for his technology class an hour and a half later. During study hall, I asked him if I could talk to my other teacher. He told me that she was in her prep period, so I went to the chorus room on the same floor as the study hall: the second one. I introduced myself to Mrs. White, and she recognized me immediately as Wilbur's girlfriend. We talked about what classes I would be going through with her, and I learned that chorus was first, then drama, and lastly driver's education. I was bummed that neither teacher was an art teacher, because that's an area I would be second-best at, but as long as I was teaching music at this school, I would be happy.

After study hall, Mr. Samuels' technology class wasn't too bad. Since Cornelius, Wilbur's father, helped me out on the improved technology when I moved, I was pretty much an expert at it now. The goal in the technology class was not only to come up with ideas to improve technology in the school, but also to help out with the yearbook as much as possible. Mr. Samuels even told me that the class was pretty much the yearbook class; only we would work on the yearbook on Thursdays and Fridays, whenever an "A" day would fall in one of those days. The class was made up of juniors and seniors.

Homeroom was next, which only lasted for 10 minutes. All Mr. Samuels and I did was pretty much supervise the mixed class while we talked about the day. I was told that I would get some teaching experience myself during the second half of the first semester...okay, a little bit before that since I graduate a week before first semester at Todayland High School would be over.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and here I am now, getting ready to leave. I shook hands with Mr. Samuels as he left the classroom for the day five minutes afterwards, and I sat on a chair waiting for my boyfriend.

"BAM!"

I jumped at the voice that entered the door and laughed when I found out who it was: Wilbur.

"I'm guessing you had a good day?" I asked the cocky teenager.

"Best...first day...ever!" Wilbur answered, and I chuckled. "How was your first day of student teaching?"

"It went pretty well," I replied.

"Got to know Mr. Samuels pretty well?"

"He's a great guy," I said with a smile. "I'm gonna like being his apprentice. And I met Mrs. White too. I'm looking forward to student teaching for the rest of the semester."

"Well, that's good to hear," Wilbur replied with a smile. He sat his backpack down, walked over to me, and we had a short kiss together as our day as teacher and student was over. The Robinson boy's smile turned into a frown when he placed his right hand behind his neck.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I got way too excited about today." Wilbur made an 'ah' motion with both his mouth and his hand.

"I hear ya. I was really excited too."

"You should be; it's your first day as a high school senior!" Wilbur laughed at my tone as I continued. "As a matter of fact, I have the day planned out for both of us."

"What?!" my raven-haired boyfriend asked with shock. "Dudette, I'M the one who's supposed to do the planning."

"Well, I want your final year of high school to be special," I explained. "And since you made last year special, despite the epidemic, I might as well return the favor."

"This is why I love you," Wilbur replied back, giving me a peck on the cheek, and I chuckled. "So what are you planning?"

"Just spending time in the city until our little dance we're gonna have."

"How are we spending it in the city?"

"Oh, I don't know...oh shoot!"

"What?"

"I just realized I drove here instead of walked," I explained after I face-palmed myself.

"Ooh, yeah." Wilbur had his 'I'm thinking' look on his face with his hand on his chin. "How about I follow you to your apartment and then we can take my car?"

"Sounds fair to me," I said with a smile, and we got our things together. Since Wilbur had to park in the back as he was a student, he had to meet me at the front of the school. He then followed me in his navy blue car until we reached my apartment after a couple minutes.

"Hi, Elizabeth," I said cheerfully to my robot buddy as I entered the apartment.

"Well hello, Karena," Liz replied back. "How was your first day of student teaching?"

"Amazing," I answered as Wilbur walked in.

"Hi, Liz."

"It's very nice to see you, Wilbur. Come on in; I made some pie."

"You made pie while I was gone?" I asked. _Who knew Liz could bake?_

"Yep, and it's your favorite."

"It's French Silk Pie, isn't it?" Wilbur asked.

"You got it, partner."

"Well, so much for dessert tonight," I heard the teen mumble, and I couldn't help but laugh; he sounded cute when he talked like that.

"Speaking of which," I asked as I took a bite out of the pie. It was good, but my baking is better. "Where do you wanna eat dinner that's not at Futureburgers?"

"I thought you liked the place?"

"I do, don't get me wrong," I replied. "But don't you get tired of eating there everyday, especially when you work there?"

"Touche," Wilbur answered. "Well, how does Logan's sound?"

"It's a little expensive, isn't it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, we'll live. Besides, you're looking at someone who has a job, and I'm talking to someone who is an assistant manager."

"You do have a point," I replied with my hand on my chin.

"Stop copying my moves!" Wilbur exclaimed with a smirk.

"I can't help it," I said as we all laughed and finished our pie.

"So, Logan's?"

"Logan's," I answered my boyfriend.

* * *

"All you're gonna eat is potato skins?" Wilbur asked as Claire took our orders.

"I'm trying to take it easy on the food here," I explained. "Their food is very filling."

"Maybe I'll share my steak with you."

"That's sweet of you, Wilbur," I said as I smiled. "We'll see what happens. So what else did you order?"

"Broccoli and corn."

"Healthy choices, huh?"

"I'm not the only one trying to take it easy," the handsome teenager in his signature outfit said with a smirk. I laughed as I took a sip of my strawberry lemonade, which was fantastic. Wilbur simply ordered a bottled water, as usual. I wondered why Wilbur liked water so much other than it being the healthiest drink on the planet.

"It helps me calm down and relax," he explained.

"For that reason, I drink coke sometimes," I replied.

"I guess it makes sense," Wilbur said back. "Granted, my dad has found a way to make soda healthier while keeping the taste."

"No wonder it tastes exactly the same!" I exclaimed as the cocky teenager started cracking up, probably at my tone. "Okay genius, what's the secret to the soda?"

"THAT is something you would have to ask my dad," Wilbur answered, trying to keep a straight face while pointing a finger at me...which did not work out very well as he started laughing again after I gave him a smirk. We started to calm down as Claire delivered our food...or in more specific terms, Wilbur's food, since all I ordered were potato skins. His food looked really good: the steak, the vegetables...now I really wanted some steak. The raven-haired boy across the table looked at me with a weird look as he took a bite of his steak.

"What are you staring at?"

"Your food looks really good!" I said.

"I told you, if you wanted some steak, I'd share it with you. I don't even see how all you can eat here is potato skins." Wilbur paused, swallowing his food. "I'll make you a deal: I'll give you half of my steak if you give me two potato skins."

I smiled as I had four skins left. I pushed my plate over to Wilbur so that he could take two. He then cut his steak in half and placed it on my plate. He pushed the plate back to me with a smirk as he took a bite out of one of the potato skins.

"These are good!"

"I told you," I replied as I took a bite out of the steak I was given. "The steak's good too."

"I'm not sure if you are the kind of person who likes to mix things together," Wilbur said. "But I love eating steak and mashed potatoes together."

"That's my favorite combination!" I exclaimed as my boyfriend took a bit out of his vegetables. "Though...who makes the best steak in the family? Carl or Lucille?"

"Actually, my dad's steak is to die for."

"Your dad cooks?" I asked with surprise.

"We take turns cooking the food so that we don't taste the same thing every dinnertime."

"So, even you cook?"

"Yep, and thanks to my job, I've gotten better."

"How's everything going?" Claire, now a freshman at Todayland University asked as she approached our table.

"Great," Wilbur asked.

"You shared your steak with Karena, huh?"

"He couldn't stand me eating potato skins all night," I explained with a smirk as Claire handed Wilbur the bill.

"I'll pay for it," I told him.

"Are you sure?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was my idea after all."

"No, I'm pretty sure this was MY idea, remember?" Wilbur now had a smirk on his face and an elbow on the table after finishing his vegetables. "How about we split it?"

"Okay fine," I said, giving in, placing ten dollars on the table as a tip. We both then placed whatever money we were going to give Claire in the envelope and left the restaurant.

"Next stop, the Robinson House," Wilbur announced, starting his car.

"Wait a minute, did your mom tell you about that dance I mentioned?" I asked.

"No, I know you mentioned it earlier and figured our dance would be at my place."

We reached the Robinson House after five minutes, and Wilbur parked the car in his parking spot in the garage. Even after all these years, I was still in awe at how Cornelius designed this particular room. Everyone in the Robinson family except for Joe, Billie, and Petunia had a vehicle in case Billie's enlarged toy train would die, and they were all everyone's favorite color...except for Wilbur's. His parents had chosen this color for him because he wore blue way more than he wore orange.

Wilbur got out of the car first, and then he held out his hand for me to take to help me down. We walked toward the travel tube and went to the dining room only to, again, get blasted by meatballs.

"Heh, you were right, Gaston," I heard Carl say. "This is fun!"

"Carl?!" Wilbur asked in shock as Carl and Gaston got out from under the table. "No wonder you didn't surprise us in the garage!"

"Well hey! I decided to change the pace a little bit."

"So Carl went to me to give you the perfect surprise," Gaston finished explaining.

"Ookay then...we're going to go to the music room!" Wilbur exclaimed as he took my hand and led me out of the dining room.

Just as we entered the music room, we heard Franny's frogs start the song they had practiced for our dance. To my surprise however, I saw Franny with a flute, ready to play. Right when she hit the first few notes, I recognized the song as "King of the Fairies," or "Dance of Love" in Michael Flatley's **Feet of Flames **concert that happened years ago.

I did have some Irish dance experience, so I started the song showing Wilbur some moves. I twirled on my toes and did some dance motions in my arms, and then I flew around the floor with my feet. I danced back to the spot I had started from by the end of the first verse. I took Wilbur's hand at the start of the second verse and we did the usual waltz that we would do. Since this song was from Irish origin, the beat was really easy to waltz to. Wilbur then accompanied me as I did a little Irish dance in the first chorus, and he continued to hold my hand in the times I twirled around.

Franny stopped playing for the second part of the chorus as we waltzed and held each other tightly. The frogs were doing a really good job playing the song, despite the fact that it wasn't anything near jazz. After we finished that waltz, Wilbur let me go so that I could show him a few more moves. I moved my feet to the beat and danced with my arms like a butterfly in this first-part repeat. I did do a little leap in the middle, and then I slowly danced back toward my dance partner.

For the last part of the song, which Franny played this time, my waltz with Wilbur was spent with him twirling me around and then finishing our waltz.

"Irish dance, huh?" the cocky teenager asked as we released our finishing pose.

"Yeah, I only took classes for two years though," I explained. "My dad couldn't afford to pay for classes anymore as my mother had died."

"Oh." Wilbur had his right hand on his forehead at the mention of my mother. "Well, you're really good, even though it was years ago."

"Thanks." I paused, not really wanting to go back to my apartment. "I am really tempted to ask if I could spend the night here, but we're kind of-"

"We'd love to have you spend the night, here!" Franny chimed in with a smile. "I have a spare nightgown and a new dress for you."

"Another dress, Franny?" I asked with a smirk...just as the rest of the Robinson family got in the music and gave me puppy dog pouts. "You guys got me." I paused as everyone cheered. "So what color's the dress?"

"It's orange this time," Wilbur's mother replied. "Orange and pink."

"I like those two colors together," I said with a smile.

"I got you a new hat!" I heard Tallulah say to me.

"No fruit?"

"Nope!" And there it was in Tallulah's hand: a purple hat with flowers on the brim.

"Thanks, Tallulah. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," the redhead replied with a smile, and everyone went out of the room, leaving me, Wilbur, and Franny in the room.

"Hey, where's Cornelius?" I asked.

"He had to work late tonight," Franny answered. "So the guest room?"

"Yeah...unless Wilbur wants me to sleep in the cushion in his room."

"Whatever you want to do," Wilbur said with a smile.

"You know what? I think I will sleep in your room for a change. I've always liked the view of the stars anyway."

The three of us walked out of the music room, and Wilbur and I dashed to his room. Just as we entered, there was Franny with the nightgown she was talking about. I quickly took off the dress I was wearing when Wilbur got to the top floor and slipped the green nightgown on, and I felt really comfortable in it...so comfortable I just jumped onto the cushion couch Wilbur had and closed my eyes.

What I hadn't noticed was Wilbur coming back down to the bottom ground. I heard him say something, but I didn't wanna wake up. I smiled as he planted a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you, my darling."


	3. Wilbur: Training Session

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about not updating the past few months. I had writers block and ran out of ideas. As much as I know what the story is about, I was having trouble finding some filler ideas. I was originally gonna do this chapter about Wilbur's senior pictures, but of course, I didn't have any ideas. So instead, I got this. Thanks for reading! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**September 22, 2040**

"Kee-yah!"

I kicked the dummy I had in the higher part of my room hard as I practiced the moves my mom had taught me recently. And of course, I just had to practice the moves Leonardo taught me back in June when he visited Todayland for a week, which were a lot different than the moves my mom had taught me all these years. My mom had simply taught me karate while Leonardo was trained in all sorts of martial arts: tae kwon do, kickboxing, et cetera.

I then approached the side of my bed to take out the two practice katanas Leo had given me for my 17th birthday and practiced with those. I was used to fighting with one katana, so I really needed to train myself to get used to fighting with two.

I brought the 'killing' blow to the dummy when I heard Karena call my name. I walked to the platform with the practice katanas in hand and levitated down with sweat in my white robes. To my surprise, my girlfriend just also happened to be wearing robes, only hers was green.

"What? Did you come here to practice with me?" I asked her with a smirk, and she gently laughed.

"Actually, yes."

"Did my mom call you again?"

"Well, she did call," Karr explained. "She told me she was tired of hearing you practice with a dummy. Since your mom is your teacher, she told me to come over and help you practice."

"Okay, suit yourself," I replied with a smile. "But for your info, I've been using practice katanas lately."

"Oh no you don't, Wilbur Robinson," my girl laughed as I gave her a weird look. "The real deal."

"Karena! You're not suggesting I use my REAL katanas?!"

"Oh please, I'm using my REAL bo staff that you gave me."

"Very well then," I gave in, going back onto the platform, putting my practice katanas away, and grabbing the real ones: one that I got from a sensei during my time travelling adventures, and the other that I got from Leonardo that was his father's. I decided to make it more challenging for myself when I changed clothes. I discarded the robes into the hamper and put on my signature outfit that I had loved since my 8th birthday.

"Wilbur, are you seriously wearing a t-shirt and jeans in this duel?" Karena Edwards asked as I got down on the same floor as she was.

"Yep! You gotta love a good challenge, right?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"What? Are you willing to quit so soon?" I started to smirk at my girlfriend.

"Oh I don't think so."

We made contact and started the battle, not noticing that the rest of my family decided to watch from my bedroom door. I did an awful lot of twirling as I blocked and attacked my girlfriend, whom I wouldn't exactly call a kunoichi yet. Both of us did have advantages: I had training for years as a karate student; Karena had twirled a flag since she was in junior high, so she had mastered the bo staff training. As I continued to attack my opponent, she continued to use her flag skills to block my moves.

We were both getting tired after half an hour of combat. And finally the battle was over: I tried to deliver the finishing blow with my katanas, but Karena blocked the attack and used her knee to 'punch' my guts. She then delivered the finishing blow by simply tapping the bo staff on my back.

"You fought a good battle, my love," Karena said as she held out her hand, which I gladly took with a smile.

"You too."

My family cheered on as my parents congratulated Karena for finally defeating me. I told myself that I needed more practice with two katanas and I should practice more in civilian clothes like I did now; one would never know if he were to go into combat on the street.

But then I noticed that I was alone in my room. I dropped the katanas onto the floor and ran into the lab where I thought my dad would be...only to find Carl.

"Hey, Carl, have you seen Dad?"

"He's in the living room," the robot replied.

"Thanks."

Decided that I was too tired to run, I walked all the way to the living where I found my dad helping Laszlo hang up a new painting over the doors leading to the garage.

"Hey, Dad. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Wilbur. What do you need to talk about?"

"Ummm...I kind of want it to be only between us."

"Oh, uh...let me get down and then we can go to your room," my dad replied as he started to climb down the ladder.

"Can we just talk in the garage?" I asked.

"Karena's in the garage looking at the time machines," my dad explained.

"Oh...okay, my room it is." When my dad approached me, we walked together back to my room and we sat down on the pink cushion chairs.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've been wondering about this for a month now," I explained. "What would you do if you wanted to propose to your girlfriend?"

"Oh...uh...aren't you a little young to be thinking about this?" my dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't hurt to start early," I explained with a smirk.

"That is a good point," my dad said as he let out a sigh. "Well, have you been saving?"

"Yes, Dad. I've been saving since I got the job."

"The ring is the special part of the engagement," my dad Cornelius explained. "How would you define Karena?"

"Define? Oh, uh...beautiful, smart, cocky, willing to sacrifice herself for others-"

"You should get a ring that represents all of that."

"Did it help you with Mom?" I asked.

"It did. Now keep in mind that a ring is very expensive to buy these days. But again, you are only seventeen years old."

"Dad, I've been dating Karr for three and a half years now."

"And I've dated your mother for-" my dad paused.

"For how many years?" I asked.

"Three," Cornelius let out another sigh. "You may be wiser than I was when I was your age, Wilbur."

"How so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, we were young and naive," my dad explained. "Probably because I knew what was going to happen."

"Just because you knew what the future was going to look like doesn't mean you were naive."

"We did get into a few fights at first after we got married. But after we went to a conference, we turned out just fine."

"So you're telling me this so that I won't make the same mistakes you and Mom did?"

"Exactly," my dad answered. "Have you and Karena ever gotten into a fight before?"

"Well...we had a small fight about her wanting to learn karate for revenge. And there was that one time I entered her apartment without her knowing and she was pretty angry. But other than that, we turned out alright."

"You just may turn out okay, Wilbur," my dad assured me with a smile. "My only advice for you then is to follow your heart. You'll know when the right time is to propose to Karena."

"That's what one of my friends told me!" I exclaimed as my dad walked out of the room. I thought about my dad's advice as I walked over to the travel tube to go to the dining room to grab some food. So if he told me to follow my heart, the question is: When?


End file.
